Why, Hana?
by ZenQuin
Summary: UPDATED!!! A Filipino songfic with English translation. Based from Sexbomb's Bakit Papa.
1. Bakit Hana?

This is Zendene, better half of ZenQuin! (bows) And this is the first fic that I posted as ZenQuin ... (sniff)  
**I revised this after listening to n(?) times to my cousin's CD ...**  
_Dedicated to Dark Archangel-san. Tenkyuu! Astig!_  
  
  
  
  


**Bakit Hana?!**  
  
  
Oi, nang-iwan si Hana, mayabang  
Oi, nang-iwan si Hana, mayabang  
  
Hana, 'di ba, loves na loves kita  
Sayang, sige, baka magsisi ka  
Gwapo, galante, marami dyang iba  
Matalino, mayaman, may Benz at Jaguar pa  
  
Si Tooru, feel ko, may gusto sya sa akin  
Si Micchy at Min-kun, mukhang may pagtingin  
Si Kenji nag-offer ng house and lot sa akin  
Ngunit sa puso ko'y ikaw pa rin  
  
Bakit Hana ang girlash mo na?  
Ngayon mas pretty ka na sa akin  
Binasted ko na si Maki't Sendou  
Ikaw kasi ang gusto ko [WAAAAH!]  
  
Nakakaasar, bonggacious ka na  
Sayang ba't nabakloosh ka pa  
Buti sana kung kay Kiyota  
Eh bakit kay Rukawa pa?! [YUUUUCK!]  
  
Hana, sige, nandyan naman si Jin  
Malambing, sweet, ka-text ko sa gabi  
Sa gimik, si Youhei nag-aaya parati  
Sa club sagot lahat ni Koshino  
  
Okay, fine, kung ayaw mo na sa akin  
Ako o si Rukawa, bakit ka pipilitin?  
Kayraming papa namang nahuhumaling  
Bakit hanggang ngayon ikaw pa rin?  
  
Bakit Hana ang choova mo na?  
Pinagsawaan na ba'ng true love ko  
Talbog na sa 'yo ang aking beauty  
Kaya ever na 'kong sawi [AAAAARRRGH!]  
  
'Pag nga naman fifty times nabasted  
Ganun ba yun, kaya boys nang like mo  
Nakakaiyak, jowa-less na ako  
Ka-federation ka kasi, sis! [EEEWWWWW!]  
  
Si Tooru, feel ko, may gusto sya sa akin  
Si Micchy at Min-kun, mukhang may pagtingin  
Si Kenji nag-offer ng house and lot sa akin  
Ngunit sa puso ko'y ikaw pa rin [SARAP!]  
  
Bakit Hana ang girlash mo na?  
Ngayon mas pretty ka na sa akin  
Binasted ko na si Maki't Sendou  
Ikaw kasi ang gusto ko [WAAAAH!]  
  
Nakakaasar, bonggacious ka na  
Sayang ba't nabakloosh ka pa  
Buti sana kung kay Kiyota  
Eh bakit kay Rukawa pa?! [YUUUUCK!]  
  
  
  
  


There! (dusts off hands) I added a few lines ... I know the song now! (rflmao)  
  
  
  
  


**Why, Hana?!**  
  
  
Oi, Hana, he left me, he's so arrogant  
Oi, Hana, he left me, he's so arrogant  
  
Hana, I love you so much, don't I?  
Damn! Fine then, but you might regret it later  
There are many others to choose from, handsome and gallant  
Smart, rich guys with a Benz and Jaguar to boot  
  
I feel that Tooru has a crush on me  
Micchy and Min-kun seems infatuated  
I was offered a house and lot by Kenji  
But still, in my heart, it's you  
  
Why, Hana? You're so effeminate now  
You look even prettier than me  
I turned down Maki and Sendou  
Because you're the one that I like/love/want [WAAAAH!]  
  
It's irritating, you're such a fag  
Damn, you're a loss, why did you become gay  
It would have been fine if you liked Kiyota  
But why are you after Rukawa?! [YUUUUUCK!]  
  
Suit yourself, Hana, Jin's there, anyway  
Caring, sweet, my textmate during the night  
Youhei's always inviting me to go to gimmicks  
In clubs, Koshino always pays the tab  
  
Okay, fine, if you don't like me anymore  
I or Rukawa, why should I constantly bother you?  
There are so many hunks that fall head-over-heels for me  
Why is it that up to now it's still you?  
  
Why, Hana? You're such a fag now  
Have you tired of the true love that I offered  
Compared to you, my beauty doesn't stand  
So now I am ever heartbroken [AAAAARRRGH!]  
  
Come to think about it, you got busted fifty times  
Is that why you're after boys now?  
I want to cry, I have no boyfriend now  
Because you're with the Federation, sis! [EEEWWWWW!]  
  
I feel that Tooru has a crush on me  
Micchy and Min-kun seems infatuated  
I was offered a house and lot by Kenji  
But still, in my heart, it's you [DELICIOUS!]  
  
Why, Hana? You're so effeminate now  
You look even prettier than me  
I turned down Maki and Sendou  
Because you're the one that I like/love/want [WAAAAH!]  
  
It's irritating, you're such a fag  
Damn, you're a loss, why did you become gay  
It would have been fine if you liked Kiyota  
But why are you after Rukawa?! [YUUUUUCK!]  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I'm not dissing homos here (I love them! I'm an avid yaoi supporter). I just thought that, damn, Hana's a loss ...  
  
Nothing against Ruru getting chased by Hana (I'm a RuHana/HanaRu shipper) but I don't like Rukawa that much ...  
  
Hehehe ... kind of vain, isn't it? Hope you enjoyed ... please leave me a review ... 


	2. REVIEW

(Goggle) ... oh! I didn't know you'll like this fic _that_ much! (Bows)  
  
Well, as I've told you, I'm Zendene ... better half of ZenQuin ...  
  
Anou ... isn't the English translation a bit (read: totally) crappy? Gomen ...  
  
I want to thank those who reviewed ... (waves the YAOI banner)  
  
  
  
**mskitsune:** tenkyuu!  
  
**wadohui:** tenkyuu! Yeah, I also know the other version ... actually I dedicated this to that writer, _Dark Archangel_. Uh-huh, s(?)he wrote _Bakit Kaede_ ... I think the line you mentioned goes _'kasali ka na sa federation ni Diego [YUCK!]'_ (shrug)  
Sorry, I'm rather busy right now ... projects in school (supposedly, it's vacation, but ...) but I'll try to look for your poem. (Grin)  
  
**cookies:** tenkyuu! (joins laughing with cookies-san)  
  
**Kristeta:** (blink) should I take that ... in a bad way or something? (blink) Because if it's _makulit_ ... (totally insane evil grin) it means it's good! Tenkyuu!  
  
**koishii:** tenkyuu! Damn ... but it is sing-able, isn't it? Even if what you only know is the chorus ...  
Personally, I like the lines _'Si Toru ...'_ and _Binasted ko na si Maki't Sendou_ ... heheheheh how vain could you get?  
Oh yeah, and I've posted an English version ... I'm not sure if any pips had read it ...  
  
**Milkshake:** (sniff) What can I say? Waah, tenkyuu!  
  
**maemi:** ffn'er ka rin ba? (Are you an ffn'er?) Heheheh belated Merry Xmas and advance Happy New Year! (mas feeling close)  
  
**Rukawa_ko:** Yeah! YAOI rules! (waves Yaoi banner) Filipinos rule (salutes the flag) Naks, naman ... waah, you laugh the tensai laugh! nyahahahahaha ... peace! tenkyuu!  
  
**Chillax:** Tenkyuu!  
  
**Quindos:** Finally! The other half of ZenQuin has her say! Uh .. yeah, I know the translation is crappy ... what do you expect, it was 4:00 pm when I did that? You know I'm nocturnal. As I've said, it's sing-able (no, there's no such word, don't bother looking it up) Heheheheh ... is the song so damn vain or what? (sings the si Toru part and the Binasted ko na part) lalalalala ... 


End file.
